


Custom Made

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to thispromptSo I found this awesome comic in 9Gag about broken hearts. I would love a fill based on this but not including the girl's story. Jensen as a heartsmith and Jared as a broken heartie (is it even a word =)) bottom Jensen only please. id you decide to do it have fun <39gag.com/gag/a3YnP41?ref=fsidebar





	1. Chapter 1

It’s so unfashionable… to have the same Heart for mourn and love.

Especially when you live in Winchester, the city is the center of heart’s fashion industry.

Not all heartsmiths live inside the walls of the giant city, but those renowned does. One that only have little Rachel as a seller, is maybe the worst hidden secret, you can see her around the market wearing a red riding hood with her basket and heart on her hand floating just a palm over her skin “you want to buy a heart?” she asks and you better use your chance, Ackles forged hearts are the best and the most elegant.

All you have to do is add a drop of something, it’s been said that pretty much anything could give you a different kind of heart, and people that can afford it have a heart for every feeling, the most common are those with a drop of blood, if you want a brave Heart, a drop of Gold if you want a kind heart; that’s a seller among mothers that want their children to behave better. A tear drop would let you mourn for months without losing the feeling or the pain, a drop of someone else’s blood, your loved one’s blood will make you love them more than anything for as long as the person lives, the moment the heart that pumped the blood where the drop in your heart stops, your heart will broke, or if the loved one does not love you anymore, then he or she can take the drop out and the heart will broke , in both cases you’ll be free, ready to love someone else! All you will need is another heart.

That was Jared’s problem, he liked a girl once, even if his entire life he knew he’d love a boy at the end; but he liked a girl, and he only had money for one heart, when Ruby gave him a drop of her blood for his heart he took it and cherished her for years, until Mark Pellegrino appeared, tall and blond and snarky and without a heart at all… and ruby went home packed her clothes and left.

Jared begged and tried to stop her, but she kept telling him she’ll leave, that she had someone else’s more inside her newly bought diamond decorated heart. She took Jared’s heart and turned it upside down, the drop fell on Ruby’s hand and Jared’s only heart broke…

He couldn’t show his face in society without a heart, so he had to work hard and save for the new heart with the filling he wanted.

He was walking down the street when he saw a shadow of red, the girl… “Do you want to buy a heart, Sir?” asked and showed him a red one glowing in her little hand.

“No, not one from your basket, I want a special one, I want…” the smile on the girl’s face said ti all, she understood.

“My master does personalized work. He even do repairs…” and smiling “with only one visit” said proud before pointing to the street behind them “walk down that street until you see the shop.” And Jared thanked the little girl and left.

He walked into the heartsmith shop, tried hard not to touch anything because there were cinder and ashes all over the place, in a shelf he saw a spread of materials, all kind of metals that could make strong hearts, soft ones and even frail ones; he saw hearts in several states, on a very special place near the back he found many broken hearts, all from the same owner, all with remains of whatever filled them once, he saw also few more in different stage of work and stared marveled for a couple minutes.

From the back of the shop came the sound, the sound of something hitting the anvil with a rhythmic click, click click, click. “Hello….” Jared tried to call the owners attention and the sound stopped.

He waited until he saw two men coming out of one of the room in the back, a man obviously wealthy had something in hands and smiled stupidly seeing his brand new heart between his fingers, left without even turning at him.

Another one, taller, well built and sweating, the man, deep clear green eyes on his face, face covered in a mixture of stains from the forges; smiled at Jared “welcome to Ackles Heartsmith, sir, how may I help you?” the man looked Jared in the face and instantly his eyes grew bigger and his rosy lips fell open.

Jared oblivious to that looked around searching for the right material for his heart “I’m looking for a new heart, and I want one custom- made” The heartsmith smiled and nodded “Mr. Ackles… I want a heart that keeps its fill locked, I want my last heart ever…” said bitterness and anger obvious in his words.

“That can be done… if you’re sure you only want to feel one thing for the rest of your life.” And sighing “I need to know what is going to fill the heart, so I get to know what kind of heart you’ll need, and how I have to work it.”

They made an appointment for later that day; by nightfall Jared would join the heartsmith on his shop to discuss the heart.

Jared spent his afternoon working and dreaming on his heart, his new heart; At 6:30pm he entered the shop with a package under his arm, he’d been so alone after his heart was broken that he used to buy dinner and walk home and eat quietly alone, then he went to bed in complete silence. Today, however, he knocked on the door and had to wait a couple minutes before the artisan opened in clean clothes and well washed face “Yes…?” asked surprised “We’re closed for the day…”  
Jared, baffled, doubted for a minute thinking he made a mistake “you said… I asked for a special order?” 

Jensen slapped himself in the forehead and long dark curly lashes fanned over his cheeks hiding the green of his eyes “I’m sorry, I forgot… I’m sorry, but please, do come in!!” and opened the door and directed the costumer to the room behind the shop where a simple table was ready for one “please sit down, I was ready to eat, Rachel, the girl that sells my hearts, and her mother just left for the day…” and offered Jared a chair “I hope you don’t mind shaing my meal it’s just some lamb stew, but I’m sure it’s delicious…” 

Jared sat, thinking about the simple meal on his bag “I’d be happy to, I can’t remember the last time I had a homemade meal” the heartsmith smiled and they ate in silence for a while, when the craftsman was helping himself a second plate he asked about the heart, what kind of filling he had in mind “well, Mr. Ackles…”

“Jensen” offered the other man “I’m Jensen… Mr. Ackles was my father and he passed away.”

Jared nodded while twisting his spoon on his plate “Steel, I want it to contain steel”

Jensen looked at him dumb-smacked “but you wouldn’t be able to feel anything anymore…”

“I loved someone and she broke my heart… I don’t want it to happen again…” he couldn’t help the sigh at the end of his words.

Jensen smiled “Sir… do you have any idea of how many broken hearts I see every day?”

“Jared…” it just slipped out, his first name “call me Jared” it was worth it because of the smile that parted the craftsman, Jensen’s full lips.

“Okay Jared… I’ve seen more broken hearts than many, and a heart filled with steel is not the answer…” Jared let out a sigh “Jared…” tried Jensen again “most people would like to try again.”

“It hurt, it hurt so bad I don’t want to feel the nevermore, it hurts when someone stops loving you” he said “she stopped loving me”

“It feels worse when the one you love dies… ” Added Jensen, and smiling “my partner died and my heart broke” 

Jared was curious, everyone had their heart on their hands showing them off but the man in front of him had it tucked inside his shirt, modestly. He sure had the most amazing heart ever made, after all he was famous and a great heartsmith.

Jared moved forward pleading “then you know… you know why I chose not to feel anything”

Jensen looked at him for a second or two “I can make you one, but then you’ll need some more… right? One for love and one for…”

Jared was shaking his head “no, I only want one, I only can afford one, I know is unfashionable… but that’s all I can pay for…”

Jensen nodded serious and resumed eating, Jared did the same, it was actually good and warm; good food made by a mom has the power to make anyone smile, by the end of the meal Jensen finally said he’d think about the heart and he’d have an answer in one week.

Jared went home hoping the heartsmith could accept his request and without him noticing used to think about the guy too, how soft green eyes filled with light at the mere mention of his own heart broken.

***

The week passed and Jared went to see Jensen again, this time he carried a bottle of wine with him, to entice the man to accept his order, Jensen was working on a special order, someone else’s heart . He asked Jared to wait for him, if he could.

But Jared felt curious and asked if he could watch his work, Jensen blushed a little because he wasn’t used to have an audience, Jared watched amazed while the craftsman, wearing a leather apron and gloves, started hammering silver for the heart, around the diamond that filled it, Jared saw him working, hitting the hot metal with all his strength, because you need to be strong to shape a heart that resist and don’t crack at the first strike.

The thumping rhythm Jensen kept while the little bits of material started taking shape was captivating, as he was working, Jared saw the man smiling, and then he heard Jensen laughing when the metal covered the stone, and when he sunk the heart into cold water to harden it the heartsmith had tears in his eyes.

After that Jensen asked him to wait outside for half an hour “I have to add the secret of my trade” he said with a wink.

When Jared came back he found Jensen finishing his work; after few passes with emery to polish it he kissed it and did it again and again.

After that he had in hands a heart that was perfect, smooth and soft, but resilient “Almost done” Jensen mussed moving to get a chisel, he sat the heart on a table and used the tool on it, leaving a little dent in one of its garlands.

It was already dark when he had it finished and inside a blue velvet box, right then Rachel’s voice sounded in the shop, she had a man with her and Jensen asked for a couple minutes while he cleaned himself took off the leather apron and put on a shirt, before going out to meet his client.

Jensen finished with the client and noticed Jared and Rachel looking at each other without a word and called them over, told the girl to ask her mother to get two sites fixed and invited Jared for dinner again; Jared accepted and showed him the bottle.

By the end of their dinner he couldn’t stop his question anymore “Why you did that? It was perfect but you dented it. Why ruin something so perfect?”  
Jensen blushed a little “because everything beautiful has some fail in it, and only a damaged heart can make you really happy, because it knows the difference between what’s perfect and what’s real.”

Jared left the shop when the horizon was pink and orange but he never felt better in his life. On his way home he noticed he never asked Jensen what he decided.

Jared went to see Jensen the next day but found the door closed, he waited but he couldn’t find anyone, a man sitting outside the restaurant right in front told him it was the day Jensen used to go to the graveyard “his partner is there, you know? And the girl’s father.”

Jared went the next day carrying candy for Rachel and found Jensen pale sitting on the counter, the whole shelf of broken hearts displayed on it. 

He greeted Jared with a sad smile and heard his question “I decided that I’ll take your job, but a request like yours takes its time, and I might need to see you often, this is special and one visit wouldn’t be enough…” he got up and held one heart in each hand walking to the shelf, “I’ll need your broken heart, and I’ll be the one who chooses the material. You’ll only see it when it’s done” without much more than one good night Jensen walked into the back room, Jared was not really conscious of how or why but he followed Jensen. 

“Are you okay?” asked when he found the man leaning on the wall, shoulders down and letting out a tired sigh before turning Jensen said he was fine. 

Jared went to see him the next day and gave Jensen his broken, useless heart, The artisan took it and examined it “I see why it broke… it’s not hardened” and turning it around on his fingers “it was hardly used, you took good care of this heart, not risking it or working it too hard” and turned to Jared. “This is a good heart” and walked into the shop telling him to come the next day.

Jared left thinking about the praises Jensen used on his heart, broken as it was marveled one of the best heartsmith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second and last part

He visited Jensen every day even when the man didn’t said he should come. Instead of formal meetings, they spent time inside the workshop, in front of the forge.

Jared enjoyed the soothing voice telling him why he was doing this or that to the hearts; it gave him a reason to believe. He always felt marveled at the request Jensen did, to leave him alone for half an hour before the heart were done.

He went to see Jensen the one day to find him laughing and hugging a crying Rachel, he waited at the door hearing “I told you, you can’t just grab one and use it, they’re made for them, those who don’t understand how precious is to have one…” and she nodded “there’s only one more costumer today, and I’ll read for you after that, okay?” kissed her head and the girl ran inside leaving her red coat behind.

Jared announced his presence then and saw Jensen getting up slowly.

“Hello Jared, please come in, would you mind coming to the workshop with me please?” and once inside the room he showed Jared the broken heart, the cracks and missing bits were replaced with shards from a different heart, it wasn’t attractive to look at, it wasn’t something you’ll carry in your hand on a party, as custom mandates “would you keep this heart?” asked Jensen offering it to Jared 

“No” was the answer “I want one new, not just this one repaired, is this about money? Because you must know I have more than enough. I’ll pay for a new one.”

Jensen looked at him in the face and smiled “is never about the price Jared, I see now what kind of heart you need, and what kind of heart you want, one that’s hardened and that looks perfect and impervious to the touch of others.” Jensen walked out of the shop “come tomorrow, and bring the steel you want inside”

Jared thought it was rude from Jensen not being asked into his house anymore, was he angry at him? Was he disappointed? Should he say the heart was pretty?

But something else was nagging at his brain: what Jensen used to fill Jared’s old cracked heart?

The next day Jared arrived feeling different, Jensen was finishing with his emery and another heart, this one was dark and had a feather inside with a prayer.

“What’s that heart for?” Jared asked curious, Jensen rose his eyes from behind the heart and Jared felt something in his chest.

Jensen showed him the deep purple heart on his hand “this is the first and last heart a kid will have, this is the heart he’ll be buried with, and the feather will make it an angel’s heart.” Jensen smiled at the face of awe Jared had “that way he’ll forever be innocent and pure, and he’ll never have to worry for mundane things like lust or pain”

“Is there a way to make one of those hearts for someone…?” he motioned with his hand and let the words trail away, not wanting to say it out loud.

“For…? An adult? For someone alive?” offered Jensen 

“…For someone like me.”

Jared was blushing without a reason

Jensen looked into his eyes as if he were looking deeper “are you considering changing the filling of your heart?”

Jared doubted twice before taking something from his pocket. Once in his hand the shard of steel felt too heavy and too cold to have this close “I don’t know.”

Jensen smile widened this time “you have to be sure, because having a hard heart will be okay, but it also would be heavy” Jared kept looking to the floor “tell me tomorrow” Jensen put the heart he was working on inside one of the velvet blue boxes he uses as mark of his trade.

Jared, used as he was by now, frowned “that heart is perfect” and looking at  
Jensen “are you gonna leave it perfect?” Jensen nodded before explaining that the heart of an angel is perfect, and filled with nothing more than light and grace.

After that Jensen bid him good night and tried to leave “can I ask you something?”

Jared felt nervous the whole five second Jensen didn’t turn “go ahead.” He heard and the warm feeling in his chest surprised him.

“If I ask you to join me for dinner would you come with me?” Jensen finally left what he was doing and turned, and asked why “Because I have a million questions and I feel like I never have enough time with you.”

***

Jensen smiled “I have work, Jared; I can’t just stop working to answer your questions” and turned to him “I’m making you a heart of steel, you won’t care for dinners after that, and it’s almost done.”

Jared panicked and wanted nothing more than to flee, his chest felt heavy. It was quite painful “I need to be sure of that. Am I still in time to change my order?”

Jensen smiled “yes, you better think about it until tomorrow, because tomorrow I’ll finish your heart.”

Jared hardly slept that night, thinking that maybe his heart should be filled with something else, maybe a chip of ice, because it could be cold but it could melt and he’d feel again for the right person.

He thought about Jensen and Rachel, how Jensen comforted her, how Jensen treated him when he was a stranger, how he could make the saddest and most lonely night into light hope and fun.

He thought about how dedicated Jensen was and felt afraid that he’d ruin everything; having a heart of steel you have no chance for passion or being proud of honest work.

And you couldn’t feel admiration like what he felt for Jensen.  
Was that the lesson? Did Jensen want him to learn that he needed a flexible heart because it’s the way things should be? A flexible heart could be strong and resilient yet it could warm enough to comfort a girl. Jensen must have one of those.

He knows that, Jensen told him, in order to heal pain you must have felt it, so your heart must have at least a dent to show you suffered.  
Suddenly Jared felt the need to have a dented heart and smiled at the idea of a dent caused by Jensen chisel. 

He entered the shop the next day to find Jensen holding the old heart, he was holding the emery and the cracks were almost gone, the color was almost even and it had a different glow, Jensen turned “hello Jared” the sadness in his smile made Jared’s chest ache “our last meeting, I must confess you had a tricky one…” and asked for the steel and Jared gave it to him.

“okay, let’s get this one done” Jared saw how with little thumps Jared had the metal filling and this time instead of smiles and laughter at his work he started crying, even if he tried to control himself.

Maybe because of the tears when Jensen went to put the heart back in the forgery his hand slipped and he burnt his hand, he hissed and moved back leaving the heart a side.

Jared sprang out of his corner and ran to Jensen holding the wounded hand and caressing it softly, his chest felt fluttering and warm, Jensen looked up, and something about the golden flecks reflected from the embers made impossible for Jared to look away.

He just bent down and took those fleshy pink lips in his.

He couldn’t hold Jensen close much longer, their lips parted and the artisan was moving away, without a word he turned to the forge and took once more the heart, brought it as close to his face as possible and let out a nervous breath, and his face had a smile.

And started working nonstop, even if his face went once more serious, the heart was almost done by the time night came, only a half moon gap was open, enough to receive the filling, Jensen asked Jared for the shard of steel and then, Jensen asked Jared to wait outside for half an hour, Jared went out the shop for once counting the seconds, he was called back when the heart was almost done, there was the half moon covered in metal.  
And even like that, no rivets or decorations; plain and simple was the most amazing heart Jared had ever seen.

Jensen then added a couple gems to it, working in delicate threads of gold to hold them in place, two precious green emeralds.

It was late, and outside the small window Jared only could see darkness when Jensen finished putting his work into the blue box and presenting it to his owner.  
“Here’s your heart, Jared, be careful with it.” Jared held it but his face didn’t move, he didn’t really felt excited once he had his new heart in hands.

“It’s a very good work, thank you for your time” and without anything else, he paid for his order and left.

It took Jared only a couple days to understand Jensen put something else in that heart, because even if Jared was cold and didn’t really felt excited or smitten by anything, he felt hopeful waiting for something. And his mind never really forgot that kiss.

His heart was admired and everyone wanted one like his “I don’t think that’s possible, it’s custom-made” but he still proudly offered Jensen’s address to anyone who asked about it.

It was exactly one year from the day his heart was finished when he felt strangely pulled into the same market, and he went looking for Rachel.  
He heard her and saw the shadow of her red riding hood “do you want to buy a heart, sir?” she asked to the people when she saw him and turned away without expression, as if she couldn’t remember him.

Someone got close to her and asked about her master “No, Sir, my master is not taking new jobs, he has a heart that needs to be fixed and it’s taking all his time.”  
Jared tried to catch up with her but the little girl disappeared.  
It was not curiosity, it was something else; it has to be something else. Because he has a heart filled with steel he can’t feel curiosity or longing, right? 

But Jared felt a strange need to see Jensen, to know if Jensen felt like the girl. If Jensen forgotten him too.

He found the shop closed and the forge was dark, looking inside by the dusty window he couldn’t even see one ember left.

“What are you doing here?”  
Jared startled turned to see little Rachel standing in front of him  
“I came for Jensen, I want to see him”

“Leave…” the girl ordered while going to the door and taking a key from her pocket “he’s working on a broken heart; it’ll only get worse if he sees you.” Rachel tried to close the door.

“What do you mean? Seeing me?” Jared held the door open against the girl pushing with her entire weight to close it.

“What you think he uses to make those hearts?” Jared looked at her, a frown on his face “the custom-made hearts. What you think he does?” Jared had no idea “he fells for the client and when his heart breaks he uses the shards to finish the order.”

Jared didn’t fight anymore “you mean…” and realization hit him, every time Jensen asked him out he came back to see him crying or being sad and quiet. He was taking pieces of the heart he had at the time to finish the hearts on his hands.

“He gave you a part of his heart, and apparently so much of it that he couldn’t just fix his heart and keep going.”

Rachel pushed Jared out “you broke his heart, Jared, asking not to feel a thing for anyone, saying that to the one man who loved you at the time.” Pushed him once more “you selfish self centered idiot” And the door was pushed harshly 

Jared held it once more “it was never my intention, I only asked for…”  
“You asked for a heart, and he gave you his. If you’re not gonna take care of it. What’s the point?” Rachel finally slammed the door on his face.

The next day Jensen woke up and went back to the table at his workshop, shards and bits of a heart were displayed on it, “please… please, I can’t do this anymore” he said rubbing his tired face while picking up two shards trying to make them fit together again.

“I saw him yesterday.” Rachel was there leaving some food for Jensen.  
“Go home Rachel, you know I can’t be nice when I’m like this”

Rachel looked at her boss from afar a serious pragmatic expression on her face “I don’t care for nice, I don’t want you to feel alone aside of heartbroken”

Jensen let out a sigh “please kid…” and the lump in his throat prevented him from talking.

“No, Jensen, I’ve seen how you broke heart after heart and you just replaced them but this time is different”

Jensen got up and faced the girl “I’ll be fine.” Jensen opened the door for her. “Go home”

Rachel smiled “okay…” and passing the door where a shadow occupied almost all of it “good bye Jensen. Good bye Jared” the girl disappeared leaving the two men looking into each other’s faces

Jared moved closer to Jensen “I had no idea…” 

Jensen smiled trying to be casual about it “yeah, it’s occupational risk.”

Jared followed Jensen into the workshop “but your heart broke for me.” 

Jensen tried to hide the shards over the table “you never said anything.” Jared turned not looking t his face 

“It was never my place to love you, it was never my place to give you anything else, I even offered you my heart and you said you wanted a new one.”

“It was.” Jensen blushed; his hand was trapped in Jared’s once more, “I-I it was, at least part of it. The last and only thing I’d have left from you.”

Jared felt it right there, his heart broke, his steel heart broke, and something green and precious crawled out of it. “Ow!!” he touched his breast pocket where he carried his heart. 

But instead of feeling angry or anything else Jared smiled “what’s that?”

Jensen pulled his hand free “when you kissed me.” And his eyes finally reached Jared’s “you were the first since my partner passed away” and nonstop “I never let it get that hard, sometimes just a little infatuation is enough to make a heart someone would be proud to have”

Jared couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jensen; he was brave and gentle, ready to love anyone and everyone, even if nobody loved him in return.

The green thing pulled him ahead and Jared finally looked at it “What’s that?”

Jensen chuckled and blushed deeply “hope…” and bit his lips “you gave it to me when you kissed me.” Jensen’s eyes flew once more. “Hope, that you might love me too. I gave it back to you, so even if you had a harsh and rigid heart, you’ll have hope inside, so you’ll never be completely cold.”

Jared took the heart out of his pocket “I can’t give you much…” offered Jared “I don’t have much, not even a full heart, just this broken one…” and offered it to Jensen. “Would you accept it? Would you love me?”

One single precious tear fell from Jensen’s right eye “I love you, and I had you in my heart already” and showed him the dented battered heart on the table “even if it didn’t fit together anymore”.

“We have to solve that, right?” Jared held Jensen close and caressing his cheek kissed him.

It took them: six days fourteen hours and sixteen minutes to have every bit back together and then Jared kissed Jensen’s heart to stop the pain. It’ll never hurt again because a true love kiss filling a heart with love; instead of simple blood, makes the strongest, most durable heart ever.

And it took them another week to finally be ready to open Jensen’s store once more. Jared held Jensen in his arms, hands caressing his strong back “I love you, and I don’t want to let you go.”

Jensen smiled and Jared felt his knees going weak, Jensen’s hand held Jared’s heart and kissed it “I’ll be forever yours, but we have to eat. Besides Rachel and her mother are gonna start pestering me if I don’t tell them know I’m fine now.”

Jared was on his way to the door, a stupid giant smile on his face, he had a new heart, it was his custom-made one, and it had been fixed by his lover, the cracks caused by the hope he felt, were closed with shards from Jensen’s heart. And he filled it with a million true love kisses, so Jared would never again feel sad or alone.

And Jensen’s had been repaired with pieces and bits from Jared’s.

It is strange how two broken hearts have enough to fill each other.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think.  
> you an leave an anonymus comment. just so you know.


End file.
